Gothren (Morrowind)
Archmagister Gothren is a Councilor and the Archmagister of House Telvanni and Lord High Magus of the Telvanni Council. Brown Book of 3E 426 Despite being the Archmagister, he does not reside in Sadrith Mora, the Telvanni capital on Vvardenfell, but can instead be found in his tower of Tel Aruhn, near Sadrith Mora. His Mouth and representative is Mallam Ryon. Quests Telvanni Hortator The Nerevarine will have to be named as Hortator of each of Vvardenfell's Three Great Houses in order to complete the Fourth Trial of the Seven Visions. In order to be named as Telvanni's Hortator, the Nerevarine must kill Archmagister Gothren to remove his veto over the decision. Archmagister Gothren If the Nerevarine has, themselves, joined House Telvanni, then there will come a time when they may wish to be named Archmagister. In order to do this, they must obtain the title of Magister and kill Gothren in a duel to replace him as head of House Telvanni. Kill the Telvanni Councilors If a member of the Mages Guild, Trebonius Artorius will at one point ask for the deaths of all of Telvanni councilors, including Archmagister Gothren. Zainab Nerevarine Kaushad, Ashkhan of the Zainab Camp, requests a highborn Telvanni bride and sends the Nerevarine to ask the councilors of House Telvanni to give him one of their daughters. Master Gothren refuses. Equipment *9x Exclusive Restore Magicka *Extravagant Robe *Extravagant Shoes *Daedric Dagger *4x Quality Restore Fatigue *3x Quality Restore Health *Scroll of Hellfire Conversations General Gothren "Yes, I am Gothren." Telvanni Hortator "What do you want?" :Telvanni Hortator "Yes, yes. I know what a Hortator is." ::Ask how a Hortator is chosen. "As any educated Dunmer knows, all the Telvanni councilors would need vote to choose a Hortator, and the vote would have to be unanimous. It's an archaic tradition, not invoked since I was an apprentice. Since a Hortator's duty is to lead a Great House in war, and we haven't had a war in a very long time, we have no need of a Hortator." ::Tell your story and ask to be confirmed as Hortator. "No. Wait. Let me think.... Yes. I understand perfectly. Your story makes sense. Your proofs are persuasive.... But a decision on such a remarkable matter is a grave responsibility, and not to be taken in haste. I will need some time to reflect and consider, and to confer with the other Telvanni counselors. Leave me." If approached again: "Yes, I am still taking the matter of your appointment as Telvanni Hortator under consideration." :Telvanni Hortator "I said, I will need some time to reflect and consider, and to confer with the other Telvanni counselors. And I told you to leave me. Don't make me repeat myself." :: "Very well. I have heard your story. And you are not one of us, so I suppose I'll have to explain. Or you'll just keep annoying me. I have no intention of naming you Hortator of House Telvanni. It is not in Telvanni interests to name an unknown and unreliable outlander and outsider to such an important position. My opinion will not change. If you persist in bothering me, you will regret it. This discussion is over." ::: "Very well. I have heard your story. And you are one of us, so I suppose I owe you a direct response. I have no intention of naming you Hortator of House Telvanni. It is clear you intend to use the office of Hortator as a means of advancing your own interests in the house. I refuse to discuss the subject further. My opinion will not change. If you continue to annoy me, I will kill you. This discussion is over." If approached again: "I have not changed my mind. I do not intend for you to even be the Telvanni Hortator. Fulfill the prophecies in your next incarnation, Nerevar." Zainab Nerevarine Telvanni bride "A Telvanni noble wed an Ashlanders? If this is the beginning of a joke, I am not amused." Appearances * * de:Gothren nl:Gothren pl:Gothren ru:Готрен Category:Morrowind: House Telvanni Members Category:Councilors Category:Morrowind: Tel Aruhn Characters